Fate
by SuccubusQueenX
Summary: Lucy was just going home when she heard the angry yells she didn't realise the moment she went to investigate it would change her life Fluffy, Lime i don't know what to call it - - so thoses underage tis not for you
1. Chapter 1

**Well I was wondering around fanfic and fancied doing Lucy X Fried lemon story! As the Succubus Queen I must! :P and don't get me wrong I love Mirajane!**

**So here's what my mind came up with :3 Once again this is a one-shot Unless people want me to continue it, I'll need at least 5 reviews please**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ;_;**

Lucy was walking back to her apartment when down an alleyway she heard raised voices, she followed the noise to find out what was going on. She stealthy crept to the voices and saw Fried screaming at..Laxus!

"HOW COULD YOU!" Fried screamed looking around further she saw an upset looking Mirajane

"I LOVED YOU MIRAJANE, I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO SLEEP WITH LAXUS!"

Lucy gasped but quickly covered her mouth with her hand

Fried stomped off leaving a crying Mirajane and Laxus hugging her.

Lucy tried to follow Fried to try to comfort him, when he stopped and turned to her with tears in his eyes

"What?!" he screamed at her

Lucy was taken back by his scream at first but gathered her courage and walked right up to him, and hugged him tight, at first she felt him trying to pry her off but then she felt his head on her shoulder and the tears going down her back.

"come on, we'll go to my apartment" she broke the hug and took his arm.

XXXXXxxx

when Lucy opened the door she took his coat of him

"go sit on the sofa and I'll bring you some tea okay?" he simply nodded and went over to the coach.

'poor guy' Lucy went into her kitchen and started rummaging around for the tea, which eventually she did find, while it was boiling she went to check on her new house guest only to find out he'd gone to sleep. She gazed at his sleeping form

'he is really handsome..'

She blushed realising what her brain had just said 'bad Lucy!'

the sound of the click coming from the kitchen brought her out of her current scolding of herself, she mad the tea and an extra cup just in-case Fried woke up.

'so what do I do now..'

Lucy pondered while sipping her tea, she rarely had time for her-self normally there was a dragon slayer or an ice stripper ruining her quite time. and so when she got some she hardly knew what to do with it. Writing Lucy nodded to herself happily, she could work on her story.

Just then she heard a groan coming from the front room she walked in and saw Fried had woken up from his short nap

"hey" she brought him his tea and sat down next to him

"why?" Lucy stared at him confused

"why, did you...help me?" Lucy sighed, he may be older than her but she probably had more experience when it came to love. She winced at the thought of her heart-brake.

"because I wish I'd had someone do this for me when my heart got broken" she sighed sadly, the look in his eyes was that of understanding

"look you can stay here as long as you like, I know you probably don't want anyone around at the moment so you can stay here." she smiled happily at him and made her way to her writing desk.

XXXXXXXXX

he watched her as she made her way over to a desk

'she had to go through this alone?'

he sadly watched her, she kept her happy face as she began to write something, she always looked so happy. He felt a pang of anger at whoever made Lucy feel this way, then his anger from earlier returned. He never expected His ex-best friend and his ex-Girlfriend would do this to him, he'd be nothing but loyal to them both. He found his self grinding his teeth a noise that did not go unnoticed by the celestial mage.

"Fried?" his thoughts stopped as he looked to her, her face adorning a concerned look.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I just...i just.."

"don't understand it?" she finished for him, she bounced from her desk and back to the sofa, hugging him when she sat down

"it will hurt like hell now, but believe me it gets better" he hugged her back hopping she was right, he didn't deserve this pain. He felt Lucy's hand patting his back, he snorted then laughed a little

"I'm not a baby Lucy a hug will suffice"

she giggled too, that smile was always beautiful...

'no, I can't take another heart-brake'

his brain disagreed 'she is very loyal, and has really big ti-'

he shook his head he could feel the heat on his cheek's damn evil brain, Lucy got up and walked away while he laid back on the sofa, alone with his thoughts and his brains new-found hobby, he decided to take a nap.

Lucy was on-top of him straddling his hips in nothing but a green lacy bra and matching thong, she kept moving her hip against his, he could feel himself getting harder by the second

"L..Lucy! Wha? What are you?" he was interrupted but her lips crashing on his, she continued to rub against him till he gasped, then he felt her tongue enter his mouth, she was sweet, he decided to give him self to the moment and too Lucy..

she pulled off his trousers and smiled then continued to thrust against him

"Fried I want you" he heard her say in a very seductively way, he wasn't going to let her beg now..

Xxxxxx

Lucy almost had a heart attack, when she came back and found Fried in the middle of what she could only assume was a naughty dream, little Fried was standing to attention and he was moaning HER name! Her face was completely red

'what do I do?!'

"oh Lucy!" her name erupted from Fried's lips

lava for her would be like bathing in ice at this moment

'do I?' she crept towards his sleeping form

'do I wake him or..' Lucy brushed some of his green hair out of his face

'or do I do something else...'

**Bwhahahaha sorry I just had too :P**

**Remember if you want me to continue will need reviews in order to so!**

**Thank you for reading ^ ^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi here's the next chapter, thank you for reviewing ^ ^! **

**BeanerGoesRawr: I am continuing it hope you like it!**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: I will consider doing a Laxus X Lucy, but after I've finished this ^ ^**

**peach****:**** Yeah, he is a bit out of character but I though after being betrayed by both your hero and your love, you would shout. Well that's what I thought he would do **

**Quibi Love Lushy aye****: ****I know! Tis a shame but I shall hopefully do more :)**

**also I'm putting his name a freed now, because I prefer it**

**Don't worry there is Lemon! So those not of age, ya know the drill! Not for ya**

**Okay Once again I don't own fairy tail!**

Xxxxx

Gaining her confidence she climbed on top of him and straddled his hip's, she gasped when she felt his manhood.

'Oh, my' she blushed and met his dream thrusting.

"L..Lucy?!" she looked down to see Freed had woken up and was sporting a lovely red blush on his cheeks.

she froze not knowing what to do "I..I'm sorry...I heard you..in..your dr-"

she was stopped by his lip's crashing on to her own, she yielded her-self to this wonderful new feeling, she gridded against him but more aggressively, earning a moan of pleasure from Freed, she dove her tongue into his mouth deepening the kiss.

he broke the kiss "bedroom"

he picked her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her to the bedroom, undressing each other on the way,

Once they got to her comfy bed he threw her on it.

"are you sure about this Chéri?" he whispered, she nodded and pulled down her skirt

when he climbed on top of her, smothering her in kisses then when he reached her neck he licked and sucked at it, Lucy moaned loudly she could feel her-self getting wetter in anticipation.

Freed moved his hand to her breast and played with her nipple, once he'd had enough of that he slid his hand down till it came to the top of her panties.

'hmm, how trouble some'

Deciding that she would now longer need this pair he ripped them off, she pouted. He smiled devilishly and put on of his fingers on her pink pearl making her scream out his name in pleasure

"my, my Chéri if make that noise when I do that how are you going to react when I do this.."

he plunged two fingers in, he felt her nails going in to the flesh on his back making him moan, putting his thumb on her sensitive button while continuing to thrush his fingers in

"Freed! I'm! I'm!"

he could feel her walls tighten around his fingers, then realise he gazed down to her face her eyes were half closed and she was panting heavily, her lip's were slightly swollen from the earlier assault on them. He pulled his fingers out and licked the juices off

"mm Chéri"

he took off his boxers and positioned himself over her entrance, he teased her a little bit making her growl

"please freed" he chuckled slightly

he thrust in hard making her scream his name, he grabbed on to her large breasts and continued to thrust in hard, he could feel her walls tighten for her second orgasm

"Freed!"

her screaming his name made his manhood grow harder. Deciding it was time for a change he flipped Lucy over and grabbed shoulders then continued to trust into her, he could feel himself about realise

"Lucy!" he yelled as he spilled his seed into her

They fell on to the bed and cuddled up to each other, quickly falling to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Lucy woke up to the smell of food cooking, she went to reach for freed, but he wasn't there, she got up and just put her little dressing gown on. She followed the smell of bacon and egg's, when she reached the kitchen she saw a half-naked freed cooking.

"that smells really good" she made her way over to him and hugged him from behind

"well, I thought you'd be hungry after our little..exertion Chéri"

Lucy blushed and sat down at the table, then she saddened

'dose that mean, I was only a re-bound or..am I something more?'

As if he sensed her thoughts, he put down his cooking and took her hand in his, kissing it the gazing back up at her

"you are much more to me Lucy" she smiled feeling much more reassured

He then walked off and continued to make their meal, she smiled while watching him cook. The only thing that mattered at that moment was each other.

Xxxxxxxxx

At the guild everything was going on per usual, Freed grabbed Lucy's hand to reassure everything would be fine, then they walked in. things went quite as both walked to the bar, Bixlow walked up to freed

"hey freed, what ya doing with the cos-play queen?"

Freed felt as she grabbed his hand tighter

"she's my girlfriend" he declared not caring about the looks he was getting

"congrats!"

Then mayhem returned to the guild and Bixlow hugged them both, and wished them luck then walked back over to his table. Freed caught the gaze of Mirajane and waved his hand for her to come over, which she did slowly.

"Mira..as you've already moved on, I wanted to as well"

Mirajane just smiled happily "I'm sorry Freed things just weren't working then Laxus came along and..I'm sorry for not telling you sooner."

she smiled to Lucy "I hope you two have the happiness we didn't"

with that she strolled off, Freed looked back to Lucy to see she was smiling brilliantly at him, happier then ever now thing were sorted out with Mirajane, then he noticed Gray or other-wise known as 'the ice stripper' walked over to both of them with a scowl on his face, he came right up to Freed

"don't you dare hurt her she can't take being broken again" Freed just nodded, with that Gray turned his attention to Lucy

"are you okay Lucy?" she nodded the looked at Freed

"I am now I've got Freed, thank you for caring Gray" they hugged, then he walked back off, Freed was confused

"Lucy what does he mean again?"

Lucy visibly stiffened "well you probably noticed, I'm not a..virgin"

"that's because the person who took him dumped me a day or so afterwards"

He felt anger grown inside him "why?"

"someone else came along and-"

before Lucy could finish the doors burst open to revival Natsu and Lisanna, the bounded in, Lisanna marched up to Lucy about to make a Hurtful comment when she noticed Freed scowling at her, he had his answer.


	3. Notice

Dear Anonymous person whom posted a guest review, I thank you for reading my story, I'm glad you have read almost every Freed Lucy pairing out their, however what I do not like is the fact that you could potentially be accusing me of stealing other artists work, I work hard for my stories, I have to deal with mental health issues so even concentrating is very difficult for me, I spend long waste-less, fruitless nights on them planning almost every detail, down to the stealing of my boyfriends chips when he isn't looking, I work hard.

In short, no I do not steal other peoples work, and should you not believe that perhaps it is in your best interest to not read my story's, and continue to wonder on through your obviously unusual world in which everyone looks like thieves.

Just as a point of interest, did you know that story's stealing has been around for centuries, bards stole each others story's on a daily basis, and every time you tell a joke that you heard, you are stealing that joke.

To clear the fact, no I **do not** steal story's, It is my style even if it is mediocre

To everyone one else I'm sorry I had to post this on my story the chapy will be up soon, lots of love

-SuccubusQueenX


	4. Chapter 3

**HI! well here's the new Chapter, may be a bit shorter than normal. but the next shall be longer ^ ^ **

**and big thank you to HeirToTheShadow for beta reading this thank you! :3**

**once again i DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! ;_;**

* * *

Lisanna scoffed, then just strutted back Natsu. Lucy's eyes were covered by her hair. Needless to say he wasn't happy he needed to know what happened, "Come, Chéri"

He took her arm in his as they started to walk back to Lucy's apartment. While walking down the river, and when he was sure no one was around, he decided to ask Lucy what that was all about, "Why is she like this to you?"

Lucy shrugged, "I honestly don't know. When I finally confessed my now dead feelings for Natsu, she tried hogging him more and more, and then when I finally gave him my innocence he told me he loved me and always would."

Tears were now glistening in her eyes, "Then I saw him and Lisanna walking down the street holding hands. She smirked when she saw me, Natsu just looked bored. She slapped me, and then Natsu said he didn't want to be with me anymore. Gray found me in the alleyway still crying. That's why Gray hates Natsu more then ever, now."

Freed hugged her tightly so she could cry on him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Freed tucked Lucy up and let her sleep after she'd cried. He sighed he knew Lisanna had been a little bit different after come back from Edolas, but he never imagined she could be so...mean? He was at a loss for words. But for Natsu to be so out of character was the strangest thing. He hated anyone hurting his nakama…

Just then Loki appeared, "Ah, hello Freed."

He looked toward Lucy, "I wish I could beat Natsu to a pulp, but she said not to."

He sat down in a chair, and Freed left him to his own devices as he went into the kitchen to make something to eat for Lucy once she woke up. He got the pots and pans he'd need, the ingredients...and a big kitten staring at him?

"Loki, do you mind telling me what you're doing in here?"

Loki smirked "I'm hungry"

Freed sweat dropped "Then get something."

Loki bounced off out the kitchen

'But he said he was...'

He stopped what he was doing and rushed into the bed room, to see Loki ridding himself of his jacket his intentions obvious, he tackle Loki to the ground

Loki grinned like a Cheshire cat, "Well, I didn't know you felt that way but I'm afraid my heart belongs to Lucy."

"Baka! What do you think you're doing?" Freed asked icily.

"Well, well, what shall Princess say when she sees us like this?"

As if on cue, Lucy sat up, rubbing her eyes, and then looked to the two males on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Chéri. He was about to get in bed with you."

She growled, and stared furiously at a happy looking Loki, "Loki, what have I told you before, eh?"

Freed tumbled to the ground as the lion spirit pushed him off. "But Princess, I must be near you!" he said as he glomped Lucy.

Lucy sighed, "Troublesome big cat."

Freed suddenly had an idea, "Loki, I do believe there was cat nip around here somewhere."

With that, Loki leapt up and began his search.

Freed heard Lucy giggling softly.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Loki had left, 'cough forced closure cough' she relaxed and ate with Freed. His food was delicious; he was a really good cook.

"Mm, Freed, this is amazing!" she complimented.

Freed raise a green eyebrow, "I know something even more delicious." He gave a devilish smile.

Lucy was to busy eating notice the glint in his eye, but once she'd finished she was pounced on. She gazed up at Freed.

"Now I will get my meal, Chéri."

XXXXXXXXXX (at the guild)

Lisanna was looking at her nails, huffing in annoyance. So Lucy had a new man, did she? Well that wouldn't last long. Whatever she had, Lisanna wanted. She was completely bored of Natsu now; the potion she gave him was wearing thin, and, well, what better time then now? She grinned. Plan one was in the works.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I'm SOO SORRY this took ages! ;_; but once again my Bf deleted some of my folders, the story for this was in one of them ;_; so I've had to re-do this one, hope you enjoy and thank you the reviews! This poor writer loves you! . and Is very sorry *puppy eyes* this may be a little shorter than the others.**

**Lots of love for leolady4ever my beta reader (hugs)**

**Oh! and I would love to see your FreedXLucy pics! link on my profile ^ ^**

**FalseHopexForgottenSoul: thank you! I shall continue!**

**Irelya: I can't give anything away ;P**

**Linwellin: There shall be much more :3**

**DeHara: Thank you, that means a lot to me :)**

**imedoughnut: love the name!, and here is the next bit ^ ^**

**Aia42277: she is very mean, and thank you for loving my stories! ^/^**

**KirstyKakes : I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story too!**

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon: you has your wish ^ ^, and your English is good :)**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucy stared at Freed, his eyes full of mischief. He pinned her down, "Now my love, I'm hungry." She felt his lips making their way down her neck. She bucked, earning a chuckle from him, "Patience" he whispered. She could feel her need for him growing with every kiss and lick.

XXXx LEMON

He released one of her hands and moved his hand past her belly button, fiddling with the hem of her panties. She moaned softly in anticipation. He smiled and kissed her on the lips, delving his tongue inside. His hand had reached it's target, that little bundle of nerves, and pressed a finger against it. "Ahh! Freed!" she cried. He moved his lips to her neck and began to bite and suck there, all the while playing with her. He then decided it was time for more and moved two fingers inside, eliciting a loud moan from the blonde beneath him. He loved being able to be the one to make her like this. Lucy pulled his clothes off him as he took his fingers out and slid her panties down her legs. He took his throbbing member, teasing her opening, and when she was about to say something he plunged himself inside roughly. "FREED!" she shrieked. He thrust harder, moving one of her legs over his shoulder. She was breathing hard. "I'm..." she panted out. "Me too..." he kissed her. They both realised at the same time. "I love you, Lucy" he smiled tenderly. "And I love you, Freed," Lucy returned softly.

XxxxEnd of da lemonsXXXXX

After a quick shower, they got dressed. Freed wore the usual, and Lucy changed into a blue t-shirt and some black skinny jeans. She was also sporting some dark blue platforms. She grabbed her keys as they both went out. They decided to go to the park; all the flowers were in bloom. The whole park looked beautiful. "Lucy..." Freed called. She turned around to see Freed had a rose in his hand. He intoned, "For you Cherie." She blushed and took the rose as he kissed her. They looked into each others eyes and shared another kiss. "I didn't think I could be so happy" she sighed, cuddling Freed. They were so wrapped up in each other and never even noticed the pair of eyes watching them. They walked in to the guild hand in hand, and as soon as the doors opened Lucy gasped,at the sight of Natsu was crying in the middle of everyone else. As his eyes met hers, he rushed to her sobbing "Lucy I'm so sorry, please forgive me!" Lucy gripped tighter onto Freed's hand, as all the blood rushed from her face, "wha..uh," she was at a complete loss for words. "I wasn't responsible for my actions! I did love you and I still do!" Natsu almost yelled. Gray punched him from behind screaming "You broke her heart! How is that love?!" Erza held back Gray. "What do you mean you weren't responsible?" asked Erza. Freed put his arm over Lucy's shoulder to try and give her some comfort. "I wasn't in control of my own actions!" he pleaded, and everyone was shocked by what he said next "It was Lisanna.."

XXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Natsu explained that she had given him a strange drink, then it was like he was put behind a glass wall, able to see what he was doing yet having no control what so ever. The guild was silent. The main thought on the guild members minds was 'she was different when she came back'. They all hoped maybe it was just them, but no, something had changed her. Freed looked to Lucy who was hugging him tightly while tears fell down from her eyes. Master finally broke the silence "She must be found, her actions will not go unpunished." even Mira agreed. "wait," Levy spoke up, "Natsu, how did you get away from her?" 'good question,' thought Freed "The potion she used wore off faster than she thought I was able to sneak away while she'd gone out." Lucy had stopped crying and raised another point, "How are we going to find her when she can transform?" Then it was decided that both Levy and Freed would work on a special rune that would cancel shape shifting powers. hopefully, she would come to them. A week later the runes were made and put on every entrance of the guild and Lucy's apartment. Seeing how Lisanna wanted to make Lucy suffer, they thought she had to be the target. Sitting in her flat next to Freed while he read a book, she spoke up, "Freed?" he stopped reading and focused his attention on his beloved. "Why (Change to: does) she hate me so much?" she asked snuggled deeper into Freed embrace. He was puzzled too so) he kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry, I shall always be by your side, my love." Lucy smiled, then Freed went back to his book.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx Time Skip~ a.k.a Doctor who time XP

Lucy was bored, very bored. It had been two week since that, and she hadn't been out much, although when Freed was home, she wasn't so bored. A lecherous smile made the way to her face, as she thought about last night. 'He he he,' she sat at her desk and shook away her thought. She needed to concentrate on her novel, not be thinking of Freed's bare chest or his lovely six pack or his- 'Lucy!' she coughed, and began to write again, trying to think about what the princess would do. Then a little note to the left of her caught her attention.

_'Lucy I am still really sorry-Natsu' _

She sighed; he hadn't stop apologising. Lucy was still sore about the subject, but she realized she loved Freed more. She knew that he wasn't brash, or naïve; he was a gentleman. Natsu was more like..well, a little brother to her now, a very destructive little brother. She giggled, imagining him as a toddler shaking an on-fire rattle. Then the front door opened, revealing Freed. He shut the door behind him and put his coat up, then brushed his hair back. "Lucy?" he asked.) She forgot she was staring, "Hello Freed." She jumped from her chair and hugged him, "Anything yet?" He shook his head, "Not yet I'm afraid."


End file.
